


Afternoon

by FlyingEgg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingEgg/pseuds/FlyingEgg
Summary: Harry wants Hermione to take a walk with him





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot

Harry couldn't help but notice it. Were her eyes always that bronze? Actually, they were more of a hazel, weren't they? Or maybe the colour of cedar- 

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of him and he stopped daydreaming. 

"Harry, were you even listening?" Hermione asked impatiently. Harry looked down at the book propped open in front of him, that's right, they were studying. 

"Oh, no, sorry- Hermione, do we really have to study?" As much as he liked hearing her talk he knew he couldn't pass the test even if did read the entire chapter, something in his brain was just too loopy. "Let's go walk around the courtyard or something." Hermione groaned.

"Harry, really, you do this every time, besides even if you're not concerned with your grades, I am," She started taking out more books from her bag and stacking them beside her. " Feel free to go with Ron though."

"Hey, wait- hold on!" Harry jumped out of his seat to block the space between her and the bag. "Ron's in Madam Pomfrey's remember!" Hermione gave him a weird look and he started to become antsy. 

"Come on, Hermione, you can bring your books with you!" He was really running out of ideas to have her alone to him. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and Harry was thinking he probably made a mistake for asking her. She obviously didn't feel the same way. That was until she let out a laugh, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Alright, Harry, just for a few minutes, okay?"

"You're the best, Hermione."

"Alright, Harry."

They'd been walking for longer than Harry had expected. Hermione even forgot she was supposed to be studying, the book was at her side and they were talking, joking, and laughing. They had a nice time. But soon the afternoon approached, and the sun was retreating back into the earth and created an orange glow around the castle.   
Hermione hadn't even realised the time until they walked out of the shade and onto the sunlit area of the courtyard.

"Harry, the time! I've lost track of time, and I haven't even been studying! I should have enough time to memorize the review if we go back now, come on, Harry." She started to turn around but Harry grabbed her arm. 

What was he doing? He was crazy, Ron and Hermione blatantly liked each other and Harry just couldn't just stay out of it. Harry was thinking of what to do, maybe he should just-

"Harry?" Hermione was puzzled, and Harry was tense.

"Hermione! When's the last time we actually spent time together? It's like I barely know you, a little sun won't kill us will it?" Harry blurted out, he was almost certain if anyone else other than Hermione heard him he would've sounded like a lovestruck fool.

"Harry, seriously, the test's tomorrow, you know we always spend time with each other," Hermione commented, it seemed like her mind was set on books. 

Harry couldn't help but feel irritated, they never spent time together. Ron was always barging in or always talking to Harry, he both liked Ron and Hermione equally but obviously in different ways, he liked the way she smiled or talked, the small things that he knew Ron probably didn't notice. They were always bickering at each other and he couldn't understand how she liked him even after everything he's done. He made her cry for god sakes, Harry would never do that to her, or mean to.

"Just- five more minutes."

"Harry-"

"Just for me?"

Hermione looked at him for a long second.

"Alright, Harry, just for you."


End file.
